Problem: If $\tan x+\tan y=25$ and $\cot x + \cot y=30$, what is $\tan(x+y)$?
The second equation is equivalent to $\frac1{\tan x} + \frac1{\tan y} = 30,$ or $\frac{\tan x + \tan y}{\tan x \tan y} = 30.$ Thus, $\frac{25}{\tan x \tan y} = 30,$ so $\tan x \tan y = \frac{25}{30} = \frac{5}{6}.$ Then from the angle addition formula,
\[\tan(x+y) = \frac{\tan x+ \tan y}{1 - \tan x \tan y} = \frac{25}{1 - \frac{5}{6}} = \boxed{150}.\]